<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>[podfic] Deal With It. by reena_jenkins</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24133627">[podfic] Deal With It.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins'>reena_jenkins</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Li Shang Has A Feeling... [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Mulan (1998)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Canon Compliant, F/M, Genderqueer, M/M, Podfic, Questioning Sexuality, Voiceteam 2020, podfic cover art welcome!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 17:08:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24133627</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Shang isn't stupid. He is perfectly aware that he is attracted to Fa Ping.</i>
</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Fa Mulan/Li Shang, Fa Ping/Li Shang</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Li Shang Has A Feeling... [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1741438</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Voiceteam 2020, Voiceteam 2020: Purple Podfic Eaters</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>[podfic] Deal With It.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/333180">Deal With It.</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaliCephirot/pseuds/CountlessUntruths">CountlessUntruths (KaliCephirot)</a>.
        </li>

    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>[no podfic coverart for this one, but if you'd like to make some I would absolutely appreciate it!]</p><p><b>Warnings:</b> Genderqueer, questioning sexuality, Canon Compliant</p><p><b>Length:</b> 00:06:34</p><p><b>Download</b><strong> Link:</strong> You can download/stream this <strong><a href="https://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/(Mulan)%20_Deal%20With%20It._.mp3">podfic as an mp3 file</a></strong> (thanks for hosting me, <a href="https://paraka.dreamwidth.org/profile"></a><a href="https://paraka.dreamwidth.org/"><b>paraka</b></a>)</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>